Starfright, Moonlight/Moonfright, Nightbow Alexa
(note: all of these demons attack computers) Starfright Starfright is a demon-wolf-creepypasta hybrid who sometimes invades computers via pop-up ads, glitches, and if your computer has 100 or more issues. If she is in your system, there are several signs she gives as a warning. If you do not react or fix any problems, the damage will be irreversible and you may require a new computer. Signs of Starfright: 1: Pop-up ads become more frequent and more annoying. 2: You attempt to exit, but it doesn't work. 3: Your computer keeps showing that there are issues with it. 4: Your computer keeps saying that there are viruses. The virus Starfright is should say: ERROR.UNKNOWN.(your irl name)WASSLAINBYMONSTER.DEATH.DEATH. (or it could be a different language but it translates to gibberish) or 5: Images you do not remember downloading appear on your desktop/laptop. They are usually pictures, but if you click on them, your computer lags hardcore. It doesn't matter if your computer is brand-new or super old, it willl lag. If you keep your computer on while it's lagging, after the lag is gone, the pictures show Starfright covered in blood, standing in a room full of dead/dying people. If she has been in your computer long enough and has gained access to any pictures you have of yourself, you would be in the room too, except YOU are the one killing the people. What if you do not fix the problems? Easy answer: She will take over. All the electronics in and around your house in a two kilometre radius will either stop working, crash and be broken forever, or in extreme cases, explode. This is especially bad if you live near a nuclear, hydro, or any other power plant. Some times, however, she'll leave the power plants alone, other times she explodes them. It is unclear why she sometimes leaves the plants alone, even I do not know. Can she invade your Minecraft game? Oh HECK YES! She will definitely take over. But... if you are persistent and keep returning, she will challenge you to a duel. Starfright will say in chat: sTaRfrIghT: You are really annoying. Just leave me in peace, will ya?! You (you have to say this): No! I will not stand by and let you corrupt my stuff!! sTaRfrIghT: Ugh, fine. How about this: I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you stop interfering and let me corrupt and destroy everything you own. If you win, I leave. You: And you gotta fix my stuff. sTaRfrIghT: Fine. I'll fix all your computers and games. ONLY IF YOU WIN. This is where it gets tricky. You can't seem to eager to fight, just act like it's nothing. Such as: You: Alright, just give me 10 minutes to prepare. Under NO circumstances should you be like: You: Pff, I don't care. I could beat you easily! or: You: OK! Can't wait to kick you out! She will take that rather rudely, and this will happen... yOu: waIT, whaT's goInG oN?! whY aM i lagGing?!?! sTaRfrIghT: Rule #1 of talking to creepypastas: NEVER INSULT THEM!! SAY BYE BYE TO YOUR SYSTEMS AND YOUR LIFE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! then your computer will aggressively explode and kill you... BUT IF YOU DON'T DO THAT: 10 minutes later... You: I'm ready Starfright! sTaRfrIghT: You sure? Haha, I don't care. You should teleport to an arena. (wear leather armour and wield a wooden sword) sTaRfrIghT: wha- what are you wearing?! You: Uhh, armour? sTaRfrIghT: Nononono. This is too pathetic. Here. Your leather armour and wooden sword should disappear and be replaced by enchanted diamond stuff, an enchanted bow w/ arrows, and 9 splash potions (harming). sTaRfrIghT: There. Now you at least have a 99% chance. You: Of what? sTaRfrIghT: YOU LOSING!! *charges* Now, you must follow this pattern: Dodge to the left, run through her while swinging. Turn around and dodge to the right. Throw a potion to her left, then another to the right. Run away, turn around, then shoot either her leg or head. Repeat the sequence. This part MUST happen if you are struggling and can't fight: Let her hit you until you are at half a heart. Then scream in chat, like so: You: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Starfright should appear to wince and try to cover her ears and eyes. If I remember correctly, 6 angels armed with swords and bows appear. A 7th angel appears right next to you and teleports you away. DO. NOT. PANIC. If the angel's wings are not a light pink, stab it. Yes, I'm telling you to stab the angel if the wings aren't light pink. If they are, don't do anything aggressive. This angel will heal you, then send you away. Don't worry about Starfright, the warrior angels should have kicked her out and put a invisible, protective, strong forcefield around your electronics. I believe it is called the "Guardian Angels Shield." Then Starfright returns home and I BEAT THE FREAKING STUFFING OUT OF HER FOR ATTACKING SOMEONE!!!!!!! *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!* Moonlight/Moonfright Moonlight is a fallen angel-wolf-creepypasta hybrid. She doesn't enjoy invading computers/electronics, but she attacks 5 computers every 3 months. It's not because she wants to, it's her creepypasta side. But she's still dangerous and isn't very sweet when she becomes Moonfright. Anyway, she gets in if you had/have a problem with Starfright, or you leave your computer on for long periods of time without interacting with it. Signs of Moonlight 1: Your computer wallpaper switches to images of pixelated swords. 2: Mysterious packages show up at your door, only to be empty when it is opened. 3: A stuffed wolf w/ a orange collar randomly appears in your house. The collar's tag reads: Hello! My name is Grim. I belong to brvbauyitvw at 346 iahroanghfjsk. 4: Nicely done drawings of withered, toy, prototype, and nightmare FNAF characters are taped up around the house, then when you rip them down and throw it out... it reappears but taped up higher. What happens if you continue throwing out the pictures? Moonlight (or Moonfright at this point) gets mad and locks you out of your room for 5 hours. After 5 hours, if you get back in, the room is fulled with the drawings. But instead of taped, they are glued. But if you throw THOSE out... do you have a death wish? Moonfright really really REALLY loves her pictures, and if you keep throwing them away, she throws YOU away. By that I mean... she gifts some tickets for a cruise. When you are on the cruise and near the railing, an "unknown" force (boi u should know who it is) pushes you over the railing. Actually, she will attempt to kill you in any way possible: suffocation, poisoning, and stabbing (she does that one herself). Will she invade your Minecraft game? Nope! Moonfright leaves that to her sister. But she can get annoying. VERY annoying. Moonfright just wanders your computer, and sometimes sends weird texts to your phone (or your social media accounts). Such as: Unknown: Hey :) You (these might not be accurate for you): Hello. Who are you? Unknown: A friend :) You: Haha, ok. Which friend? Unknown: A good one. You: Alright. Unknown: How's (someone you know)? You: WTF WHO ARE YOU!? Unknown: A virus who wants a friend :) You: NO! I'm not your friend! Stop being so freaking creepy!! Unknown: Huh, guess that's why I'm a creepypasta :P bye now.. You: ?????????? I have a chip in a hair in her tail to keep track of her and her chats with people. So far, I have recorded 80 of these chats. No, I'm not trying to stalk her (Starfright has kidnapped me 3 times remember?), if you lived with her 24/7, you would probably try to make sure she didn't do anything bad. How the frick do you get rid of her?!?! Geez! I'm not telling you! You- your making me s-sad... ... Ok, lying over now. I barely have emotions, so I can't cry. Anyway, if you act in a way she doesn't except (don't change the computer wallpaper, admire the pictures, keep texting her back) Moonfright realizes you don't mind her presence. Moonfright (wtf did the word Moonfright seriously get corrected?! WHAAAAAAA-) really wants people to be annoyed by her. Because Moonfright is not receiving the annoyance, she switches back to Moonlight (wtf it corrects Moonfright but not Moonlight?!) and apologizes to you. Nightbow Alexa Nightbow Alexa, or Nightbow for short, is a sentient robot with wolf-demon added. She is constantly in someone's computer. Unfortunately, I do not know how to keep her out. Nightbow does what she wants when she wants. Maybe she could be considered a "bad girl." She chills in a different computer every week, therefore Nightbow could be (or already) be in your computer. Signs of Nightbow 1: The page you're on is switched to YouTube and is playing a Nightcore song. 2: You google something and it changes it to FNAF animations. 3: Your computer turns on late at night, then when you go to investigate, it's playing a random game (Roblox, Baby Hazel, Sister Location, but it's different every time). 4: A random Meet Arnold video plays, but when you check the computer, it's turned off... How do you remove Nightbow? As I said, Nightbow can't be kept out, but can be removed. She's pretty chill, so aggression is usually not needed. Just talk to her, explain the situation, get some cookies- HAHAHA LOL!! IT'S NOT DAT EASY BOI!! She'll super stubborn, and will not move from your computer. So you gotta suck it up and DEAL WITH HER FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!! Ok, seriously though. Tell me, I WANT HER OUT OF MY SYSTEM!! Ok! Geez!! Fine. Here, I'll tell you. The only thing Nightbow enjoys more than annoying you to death hanging out in people's computers is... corrupting files and/or your entire computer. So basically, ya gotta make a deal with her. In exchange for her leaving, you have to let Nightbow corrupt 4 files. She's not that mean, however. She'll let you decide which files the corrupted. So you can literally chose garbage files and she'll corrupt those. Then she'll leave. But Nightbow'll leave a little reminder about her. It will be a file named "Remember me? :)" and when you click on it, the file contains a picture of a girl with wolf ears and red eyes. Above the girl is writing, and it says: "Alexa, 6 years old." uggghh i finally finished this -__- now i can permanently post this, and hopefully never edit this again :D Bai~Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Creepypasta Category:Virus Category:Entities Category:Supernatural